


Together

by versti_fantur



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Open Ending, Teen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: What if we ran away together? Just us?”
Relationships: Glanni Glæpur/Íþróttaálfurinn
Kudos: 11





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> <3 inspired by love story - taylor swift
> 
> i have a couple of headcanons behind this ficlet i can share if yall wnana hear them ^-^

“What if we ran away together?” Glanni’s tone was nonchalant, but his eyes betrayed his true feelings as he traced patterns into his black skinny jeans with the end of a ballpoint pen. “Just us?”

Íþróttaálfurinn leant back against the tree they sat beneath, watching the movements of Glanni’s pen with a stillness he rarely posessed. “We can’t, you know that.” Glanni’s mouth quirked downwards as he continued, “I’ve got my brothers, and you’ve got Robbie,” he tangled his fingers through Glanni’s hair as he lay back down in his lap, watching the autumn leaves dance on a background of a cloudless sky.

“Níu can look after them, they don’t always have to be your responsibility,” Glanni tried again, “And Robbie- he’ll be better off without me here anyway...” He made a small contented noise as Íþróttaálfurinn accidentally tugged on his hair. 

“Glanni...”

“Just imagine it.” Glanni looked straight at him, his cloudy grey eyes meeting Íþróttaálfurinn’s blue. “We could go wherever! Finally leave this fucking town and _be free_.” He bit his lip before speaking again. “We wouldn’t have to hide anymore.”

Something inside Íþróttaálfurinn melted, and he bent forwards to kiss him softly, Glanni humming pleasantly against his lips at the sudden affection.

“Is that a yes?” he asked after Íþróttaálfurinn pulled away, hopefulness sparkling in his eyes and flushing his cheeks.

“It’s a maybe,” Íþróttaálfurinn settled on, kissing him again as he smiled warmly. “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> love yall <3


End file.
